


меньше слов

by yablochkey



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Куросаки есть секреты, и Урю хочет об этом поговорить</p>
            </blockquote>





	меньше слов

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2013

В школе совсем холодно; Урю ёжится и отворачивается к окну: тёмное небо нависает низко и как-то неотвратимо, белые дорожки инея на деревьях похожи на седину, а редкие прохожие — на полупрозрачных привидений. Конец ноября выдаётся неожиданно мрачным и унылым, и Урю всё чаще хочется уехать на пару дней из Каракуры или просто повеситься — это торжество серых красок даже ему кажется отвратительным.

Стук в дверь прерывает его размышления, и в класс вваливается Куросаки.

— Извините, я проспал, — он быстро кланяется учителю и, бросив сумку на парту, садится на своё место.

Урю чуть поворачивается, разглядывая его: растрёпанный и раскрасневшийся, дышит тяжело, кажется, на самом деле торопился. Странно, что его не разбудили сёстры или этот сумасшедший папаша.

Куросаки оглядывается, торопливо кивает Иноуе и Чаду, бросает быстрый взгляд на Урю, но сразу же отводит глаза в сторону.

Урю хмурится и поджимает губы: что за чёрт тут вообще происходит с утра пораньше? Он что-то пропустил, раз Куросаки не удосужился поприветствовать его даже обычным кивком? 

Урю фыркает себе под нос и хватается за карандаш — надо сделать набросок выпускного платья для Иноуе, но пальцы сжимаются слишком сильно — слышится неприятный хруст, и карандаш разламывается напополам. Урю медленно выдыхает и откладывает испорченный карандаш в сторону — из сердцевины, словно кусок арматуры из полуразрушенной колонны, торчит графитовый стержень.

Урю досиживает до конца урока, подперев щеку ладонью и разглядывая пейзаж за окном.

Едва звенит звонок, он отворачивается от окна и успевает заметить, как исчезает в дверном проёме рыжий затылок.

Урю не настроен играть в догонялки, но мысленно делает заметку поговорить с Куросаки о его вызывающем поведении.

Куросаки опаздывает на все уроки и старательно отводит взгляд, вдоль стены пробираясь к своему месту, всё время таращится в тетрадь или учебник и поднимает голову, лишь когда к нему обращается учитель.

У Урю в животе плещется чувство, похожее на разбавленную злость, лёгкая стадия раздражения — он отвечает невпопад и пропускает мимо ушей половину слов, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Куросаки первым подрывается с места и выбегает из класса, ни с кем не попрощавшись.

 

Урю вытаскивает тарелки из посудомоечной машинки, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь. Схватив полотенце и на ходу вытирая руки, он выходит в коридор и открывает.

К его удивлению, на пороге топчется замёрзший Куросаки.

— Ну чего ты так смотришь? — он хмурится и опускает взгляд, разглядывая мыски ботинок, а Урю замечает, как падает колючая снежинка и несколько секунд просто белеет на кончике его носа.

Урю складывает руки на груди и прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку, вскидывая бровь:

— Проблемы?

Куросаки морщится, как от зубной боли.

— Твою мать, Исида, мне и так неловко, — он мотает головой из стороны в сторону, словно большой рыжий пёс, и засовывает руки в карманы куртки. Урю с удовлетворением отмечает, что румянец на его щеках становится лишь ярче и точно не от холода. Ещё приятнее осознавать, что Куросаки даже не подозревает, насколько неловко самому Урю.

— Так в чём дело? — он отчаянно пытается быть холодным и самую малость насмешливым, хотя рядом с Куросаки слишком часто чувствует себя идиотом.

Тот кусает губы, но всё-таки встречается с Урю взглядом и произносит на выдохе:

— Хочу кое-что попробовать.

Урю кажется, что из груди выбили воздух, и рот сам приоткрывается, складываясь в идеальную «о».

Они давно ничего не «пробовали», да и было это всего пару раз — неловкая дрочка друг другу в школьном туалете или у Куросаки в спальне, ещё тот пытался заставить Урю сделать ему минет, но получил твёрдый отказ и раздражённое "я лучше отрежу себе член".

Вообще все эти мокрые поцелуи и чужой стояк, упирающийся в бедро, дико нравились Урю, а ещё чувство постоянной опасности, когда они не запирали двери и в любой момент кто-нибудь мог войти и увидеть. Его всегда прошибала дрожь, если в коридоре слышались шаги или на первом этаже гремел посудой Куросаки-старший, и он постыдно быстро кончал, пачкая чужую ладонь спермой.

Медленный кивок — и пальцы Куросаки цепко хватают Урю за запястье. Его затаскивают в спальню и бесцеремонно толкают на кровать — он зло шипит, неудачно приземлившись на локоть, и заползает на неё с ногами, прислоняясь к спинке.

Куросаки сбрасывает куртку и кофту, оставаясь в одной футболке, — Урю следит за ним, ощущая себя добычей перед хищником. Куросаки плавно кружит по комнате, только черты лица кажутся острее и во взгляде проскальзывает что-то звериное.

— Снимай штаны, — бросает он, забираясь на кровать.

Это очень похоже на приказ — пожалуй, даже слишком, — но Урю неожиданно для себя слушается и, стянув брюки, вешает их на стоящий у кровати стул. 

Поймав ещё один взгляд, Урю неуверенно снимает трусы, оставаясь в одной рубашке.

Куросаки улыбается и придвигается ближе.

— Перевернись.

В желудке поднимается жар, он прокатывается по всему телу жгучими волнами — у Урю горят руки и лицо, а ещё сладко тянет между ног. Он перекатывается на живот и почти ощущает обжигающий взгляд Куросаки.

Его пальцы проходятся от поясницы вверх по позвоночнику, прощупывают рёбра, задирая рубашку куда-то к шее. Урю утыкается носом в сложенные на подушке руки и прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям — дужка очков неприятно врезается в переносицу, шуршит простынь, когда Куросаки перемещается по постели, а от его прикосновений на коже будто остаются ожоги.

Урю неловко ёрзает, когда член вжимается в матрас, но Куросаки хватает его под животом, вынуждая поднять задницу кверху. 

В этом момент Урю чувствует себя по-настоящему неуверенным.

— Куросаки, придурок, — он замолкает, когда чувствует на внутренней стороне бёдер сильные ладони, разводящие их шире.

Куросаки тяжело дышит и сжимает пальцы на его ягодицах.

К горлу подступает тошнота, и Урю в первый раз чувствует что-то, похожее на страх — Куросаки сейчас сильнее и опаснее, он словно волк, навалившийся сзади и вцепившийся жертве в шею. Урю не привык быть добычей, а ещё он беспокоится о том, что Куросаки может сдавить челюсти чуть сильнее.

— Расслабься, — неожиданно мягко говорит тот, и Урю хочет возразить и, может, ещё разок назвать его придурком, но горячий воздух касается напряжённых ягодиц, и он не может сдержать тихого "ох".

Куросаки разводит их в стороны и прижимается ртом к анусу — Урю испытывает странный порыв завизжать, но лишь вцепляется в подушку, прижимаясь к ней щекой. Язык Куросаки скользит по кольцу мышц, Урю дрожит и с трудом дышит, кажется, что температура в комнате поднялась градусов на десять сразу — рубашка и простынь становятся мокрыми от пота и липнут к телу. А потом язык оказывается внутри, и Урю открыто стонет, потому что это странно и приятно одновременно, Куросаки что-то мычит и быстро вылизывает Урю изнутри.

Он просто чувствует, как задница пылает, очки едва ли не впечатываются в глаза, и Урю кое-как стаскивает их и отбрасывает в сторону — он не готов ослепнуть из-за осколка стекла, попавшего в глаз, когда его лучший друг делает с ним странные, но невыносимо охуенные штуки.

Урю упирается локтем в матрас и тянется рукой к члену, дрочит быстро и размашисто, заранее признавая за собой поражение. Куросаки сзади постанывает и сжимает пальцы у него на бедре — потом останутся болезненные синяки, — а потом сбивается с ритма. Язык беспорядочно скользит внутри, и Урю отчаянно стонет, кончая себе в кулак.

Куросаки отстраняется и быстро надрачивает себе, а потом выгибается в оргазме — Урю кажется, что он сейчас переломится пополам, и из него будет торчать позвоночник, как тот графитовый стержень из обломков карандаша.

Куросаки падает рядом на кровать и тянет простынь на себя, пытаясь укрыться. 

— В следующий раз не бегай от меня, — Урю сердито разглядывает его из-под взмокших прядей, падающих на глаза.

Куросаки улыбается и блаженно прикрывает глаза.

— В следующий раз я возьму тебя прямо в школе.


End file.
